Desguised
by only.a.word.some.days
Summary: Because things are not always what they seem, and everyone's got a story...sasusaku, mentions and hints of others, not sure on the second genre...


**I don't own Naruto, but I hope you like the story anyway, don't ask where it came from, I was just thinking about some weird stuff in the car...Great inspiration right ! My friend offered to type this since my wrist is broken, so you can thank katie... Its also unedited, so uhmmmm ignore some of the mistakes please. Sasuke's point of view btw.**

I don't get it. Why did I of all people get stuck with Sakura Haruno as a partner. That damn new student. We had an odd number of people in the class originally, I had it all set to be able to work by myself. Now what do I do? I mean she doesn't seem absolutely in love with me, fine, but what if she's hiding it?

Who cares, I still don't want to work with her. I hate girls, and not cause im gay, but because all they do is follow me around telling me how great I am. Do they really think that's how to get me to go out with you. Flattery only works to a certain point psychos.

Anyway, this Haruno girl, she's in a few of my classes, and so far she's not like most of my fangirls, and im praying it will stay that way. She likes to read, which goes with the big thick framed glasses that partially hide her dark brown eyes. The rest of her look I can't figure out though. I mean they have all those spas and stylist places girls go to, so why doesn't she? She has a weird haircut and this strange brown hair color that in certain light is tinted greenish. She always wears nurses shoes and never any makeup. She's covered in long wool skirts and frumpy sweaters, which only help reveal the obvious extra weight she has. She doesn't even seem to have a figure. Most heavier girls at least have breasts, but Sakura Haruno is a different story. She doesn't talk to much, but when she does it's always witty and sarcastic. She can counter any insult thrown at her, and it never effects her. She walks with her head high and never falters, always looks you in the eye when you speak. It's a confidence that doesn't make sense.

And I will have to deal with it in less then 4 hours. Thanks for the warning... It's already third period, lunch is soon, and then, only three more classes until the chick comes over. At least most girls at this school are fairly decent looking, but this girl has her own category of practically deformed, and if she gets some kind of strange crush on me I might have to move. I draw the line at her fawning over me too.

I guess Sakura isn't all bad, I mean she's smart, almost all A's type girl im pretty sure. And I've never seen her be mean to anyone. (Can you be mean to other people when you look like that?) She doesn't bug others, but she doesn't take it when you bug her either, and she laughs with her friends like she has some kind of secret, almost like everything other people say is some inside joke they (mainly she) manages to keep from the rest of us. Its intriguing to an extent, but it doesn't make up for the fact she's just another girl at this school, who will drool over me the moment she steps foot in my house. And my parents wont even be home until at least eleven. What married couple still goes on late night dates, even if it is a Friday? It's not normal, and they should stay home to make sure strange girls don't try to have their ways with me.

Great that rant brought me to the end of third period. What do I have next...History...with Sakura...go figure. As I walked to my next class I could practically hear my best friend Naruto running to catch up with me. He comes from Science this period and I come from Math, so he has to sprint to meet up with me, mostly because the two classes are in two different hallways.

"Hey Teme! Whats going on?"

"Hn..."

"That's not even a word."

"Shut up dobe..."

"Stop calling me that Teme!"

"I'll stop when you stop..."

"Fine I stopped."

"Whatever dobe."

"Come on that's not fair! When did you become such a teme?."

"We've had these nicknames for each other since we were like ten, why do you care so much all of a sudden?" I looked at him a little skeptically.

"Because we're seniors, and even the freshman don't respect me when you call me stupid and idiot all the time."

"You call me bastard everyday, and besides, they're freshman, why do you care, you could beat them up."

"You're right! Who do they think they are? Next time that happens_"

"You wont do anything because you'll get suspended and then wont get into a good college..." I interrupted.

"Ugh, college sucks, we don't even want to go, and it still works as a threat. Dumb school."

"Whatever." we walked into the classroom then, and when I took my seat I could see Sakura sitting up front reading again. Is she the only girl in this school who doesn't notice my arrival? I coughed, not because I care she didn't look at me, I just wanted to see how important that book is. Apparently very, because she didn't look. And of course here comes Karin and her posse, great. She was clad in her designer jeans and far too low cut shirt, (one of her more modest outfits). Her scarlet hair was practically matted to her head in hair spray, done in some kind of style only she found beautiful. Her friends were dressed similar, but it was always Karin who seemed to outshine in the harlot territory of the school.

"Hey Sasuke, I love your hair did you do something new to it?" she oh so subtly touched my hair, making sure to really stare at each strand that passed her fingers.

I thought of replying, but luckily I didn't have to. "No Karin, not since yesterday...you know the last time you asked."

Karin spun her head around so fast I think she winced from whip lash. "What was that Haruno?" who I can now see isn't even looking up from her book. It really is that important? No wait... she just doesn't care.

"Oh...you're dumb and deaf? Your life must be terrible."

"What did you just say to me?"

"Wow the hearing is really that bad...you should get that checked out, it might just be all that hot air. No wonder your brain never fully developed. Can't be too much room in there..."

"Maybe you should repeat yourself."

Sakura took a deep breath "...I swear, you are actually too stupid to insult. Just sit down before you make yourself look any worse."

"Do you want to get in a fight or something? Meet me after school and I'll show you what your dealing with." Karin put on this smug look, practically daring Sakura to retaliate, who of course had to oblige.

"Oh so sorry, im working on a project at someone's house, maybe I can reschedule?" she didn't even say my name.

"Aw look everyone she's scared. Whatever, Sasuke would rather have me over, at least I wouldn't infect his house with some disease."

"Now see, that depends on what kind of disease were talking about now doesn't it."

Karin, absolutely seething, stomped over in her five inch heels and smacked Sakura's book off her desk. "What are you trying to say you FREAK!"

The entire class broke out in laughter, and Sakura just remained unfazed. Even the teacher was looking on with interest. Sakura pushed her glasses up on her nose and finally looked Karin in the eye. "Karin, pick up my book, because acting like a five year old will not get you too far in highschool. Be a big girl and throw your temper tantrums in the corner, so maybe you can have apple juice at snack time." she said it in a calm, sickly sweet voice, the way you would speak to an incapable toddler, and the slightly amused smile on her face was hard to miss.

"Take your seats everyone." Kakashi said, even though Karin was the only one still standing.

Said redhead turned around with a big smile on her face, "of course sensei, I love your lessons." she said just realizing the teacher was here.

Kakashi picked up Sakura's book and winked at her. She smiled knowingly and pushed up her glasses again.

...Yep, this girl deserved her own highschool stereotype.

Class dragged on and on, and Sakura took notes on all of the requirements for the project, but spent the rest of her time texting under the desk. Not that I was entirely focused on her. She's just some dumb girl after all.

XXXXX

Luch was normal, except Naruto was sitting at Sakura's table with her friends for some reason. UGH...Sakura Haruno. She's the reason for my constant groaning, and she's been on my mind all day, and now Naruto's over there socializing with the girl. Some friend he is. Maybe I could just go over there and_ "NO WAY!" what! What no way? Naruto just screamed no way and I don't know why. The girls quieted him down before I could hear. Damn girls and their secrets. Ugh now I really want to know! I crushed the soda can in my hand without even noticing. I did however, feel a bit spray on my face when I did so. (and Neji and Shikamaru had to jump back, hoping to avoid the splash zone)

I spent the rest of my lunch staring at the unattractive girl and my blonde friend exchanging private words, hidden behind Sakura's dainty hands. Dainty hands? Now that I look, she seemed to have very delicate looking hands for a girl that_ugh never mind. I needed to get my mind off of the Haruno girl. When the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch I made my way through the pack of fleeing students over to the baka.

When we were walking next to each other, I whispered, "Hey what was so important that the girls said during lunch." I wasn't proud of this, but curiosity even gets to the Uchihas.

"Hey Sasuke, you never start conversations, you must really be curious about your new partner huh?" he nudged me with his elbow and winked at me.

"No I just want to know why you screamed and interrupted my unusually quiet lunch."

"I thought you didn't care what was going on in other people's lives, I guess Sakura's an exception... that's ok, your secret is safe with me teme."

"Ugh..." see there's the groan again. "I'll give you ten bucks." I held the green bill between my fingers just taunting him.

Naruto got that excited look in his eyes, and snatched the money. "Well in that case_"

"Ehem..." I looked up to see where the small voice came from. Hinata, one of Sakura's friends was looking at Naruto. She just winked and turned, her skirt twirling behind her. I think Naruto drooled at the sight.

"Sorry teme, but I can't tell you. But I will tell you this, things are not always what they seem. You know, don't judge a book by its cover and all that. No matter how bad the cover looks, trust me." he winked at me again, before running up and linking hands with his longtime crush. It's that knowing wink that everyone who interacts with that Haruno girl seems to have. They all have this community look in their eyes, hiding some kind of classified information.

Information that I was going to know by the end of tonight...

Sakura met me on the front steps of the school, she was just standing there, with her backpack slung over one shoulder. The moment I stepped out the door, she seemed to look up at me so gracefully I had to check to see if this was the same girl from my class. One look at the outfit and the glasses and I was sure.

"Lets go." I began walking to my car, but Sakura didn't move. When I turned back to look at her, I let the obvious annoyance come through my voice. "Are you coming or not?"

"Im sorry, most people usually get to know me before acting like ignorant neanderthals, but then again, you hang out with Karin, so why am I surprised?" she smiled again, that taunting smile she always shows girls like Karin, (as opposed the almost radiant one she gives to her friends. (I guess with her looks you better have a nice smile.)

"Fine, lets go to my car. It's this way." I pointed to the student parking lot and tried not to just drive off without her. Stupid girl calling me names and making fun of me. Im an Uchiha, doesn't she know that? "Will you be able to make it up the hill?" I made sure to look over her body when I said it. Ok, that dig was for my own personal amusement, and a bit of payback.

"Trust me, I'll be just fine." she smirked before making her way up rather quickly towards my car.

"It's the black one." I said when we got to my row.

"Pfft. Figures." she threw her stuff in the backseat before sliding into the passengers seat and buckling up.

I sat behind the wheel and started the car. When the car engine hummed to life, some kind of girly song came on the radio. Sakura immediately grabbed the cd's from my center consol and flipped through them. Selecting one, she slid it in, and hit track number four. Wow...took her all of thirty seconds to find my favorite song. She tapped her foot to the rhythm, and started to hum along, proving this definitely wasn't a random pick for her.

I saw my low on gas light come on. Damn. Five minutes later I pulled into a gas station without telling the girl next to me why. I looked over at Sakura, "im gonna grab some gas since im running low."

"Oh is that why we came to a gas station? Never would have guessed..." she carried her sarcasm in her back pocket. Ready to pull out whenever someone from my group seemed to walk by. Then again, I guess I couldn't blame her for that one. (Some people can be cruel...)

Im not sure why she got out and followed me inside to the cashier, but that's how it happened. I grabbed a pack of gum and waited for the cashier to look at me. When he did I pulled out my wallet only to realize I gave my last bit of money to Naruto, trying to bribe him to tell me about the girl standing behind me. And he didn't even tell me... That Baka. "Twenty on number eight" I heard a feminine voice say. Sakura was holding a twenty to the man, "and that." she flicked her eyes to the gum in my hand and looked back up to the guy. He just nodded and pressed the appropriate bottons so the gas would be released to the station my car was parked at.

When he handed the gum to Sakura she just threw it to me and went back to the car. As the liquid pumped into the vehicle, I waited, chewing the gum Sakura had just bought me. When the machine beeped at me I put the hose back on the holder, closed the little door to the gas tank, and slid back into my seat. It felt awkward, "Want a piece of gum?" I held the box out to her, hoping the offer would make me feel more comfortable. So far it's not working.

"No thanks." her voice was pleasant, but she didn't even look at me. I just started the car and made my way home, hoping today would go by quickly. I hated being around someone I couldn't read in a glance. Especially anyone who made me talk this much. (Not to mention this girl had a secret. One she didn't wanna share with me...that made her possibly dangerous. And what did Naruto mean earlier? All that book cover crap...) My grip on the wheel tightened as I pulled in my drive way.

"Don't punish the steering wheel because I transferred just in time to ruin your solo project plans."

I pulled my hands off the thing as if it burned me. When I finally got a grip on myself, I turned off the car and got out, Sakura was already holding my book-bag out to me, with hers hanging down her back.

XXXXX

It was already nine o'clock and even _my _head hurt. Sakura did a lot of the project while I just studied her. Though I made sure to do enough so she didn't yell at me. She gave intelligent answers to my questions, never saying anything that may give me any insight into her as a person.

This was impossible...or so it seemed...

Right when she bent over, squinting at the textbook in the dim light of my room did I finally see something interesting. "Hey Sakura, why do you where glasses?"

She raised part of her bushy eyebrow skeptically at me, "why do most people where glasses genius...I need them to see and read."

Oh really. I ignored the dig at my intelligence and focused on the second half of her answer. "Then why did you lift your glasses up a little when you just read that paragraph?"

Her eyes widened just a fraction and she turned to me. "I don't really see why that concerns you."

"Well if you need them to read, I don't know why you would be secretly moving them out of the way."

"They were hurting my nose." she pushed them higher on the bridge of her nose for emphasis.

"Really? Can I see them?"

"No." she was trying to keep her cool, but I saw the way she flinched back a little at the thought of my touching the horrid things.

"Fine...so what part of the book were you just looking at?" as we both leaned over the thick text, and I swiftly pulled the glasses from her face and held them out of reach before she even had time to react.

"Uchiha give me back my glasses!" she jumped up, trying to intimidate me by being taller.

I hate the way she said my last name, I liked it far more when she said Sasuke in that pleasant voice she naturally had. When I looked back at her I could see her holding her forehead, right above her eyes. Why would she be doing that? Out of curiosity I placed the heavy frames over my eyes and saw everything...the same? I pulled the glasses off and then put them on again. Yeah, definitely the same. So their not even prescription glasses. If she doesn't even need these things, why would she...no way. "Move your hand."

"What?" Sakura looked at me as if I had asked her to strip in front of the entire class. Tch. As if.

"Just pull your hand away from your face and I'll give you back your glasses."

She looked at me oddly before sighing in defeat and removing her hand. Her eyebrow seemed a little differently shaped. I stood up facing her already standing form, and just as I was about to place her glasses back on her face, and she was sighing in relief I did something I knew I would get in trouble for later. I pulled on that caterpillar she called an eyebrow.

And it came off.

It's fake...

She was faking it all.

"What the hell?"

"It doesn't concern you Uchiha, just give them back and we can pretend none of this ever happened. Otherwise you wont like the other option"

Her threats were pointless, she knew it. I held the power now. "I want to see what you really look like."

"What?" she practically screeched, it was almost as bad as Karin's voice.

"Show me what you really look like, and bring me everything that's fake, and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the month."

"We need to finish the project."

"Its almost done, we can finish tomorrow. Besides I know ugly Sakura doesn't have any plans...what about the other one?"

"She's not here."

"The rest of the month." I said again.

She huffed and looked back at me. "I show you what I really look like and you leave me alone for the rest of the year. That or no deal." (so basically forever, since the chances of us going to the same college are slim.)

"Fine." she grabbed her glasses and turned away.

"Wait."

"What Uchiha?"

I grabbed her one of my t-shirts and a pair of shorts I had. "Put these on when your done."

"She looked at me like im insane. "Why would I do that?"

"Because im leaving you alone all year..."

"Ugh. Fine." she snatched the clothes from my hands and made her way to my bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, she came out, and I swear and angel stepped out of my bathroom in her place. No way was that Sakura Haruno. She was glowing. She had bubble gum pink hair and bright green eyes that were so deep, the possibility of falling into them didn't sound so crazy anymore. (Say anything about how girly that sounded and I'll rip out your throat.) Her face and skin was flawless, along with her body. She had beyond gorgeous curves, and her even her bare feet seemed too perfect.

It was funny to see my large clothes on such a small and petite form.

"Here." she dropped a heavy bag on my lap, that snapped me back to reality.

"What is it all?"

She sat down on my king sized bed across from me and dumped the bags contents in the middle of us. "This..." she held up her outfit, "is the most disgusting stuff I can find at old bargain stores. She tossed the items to the side. Along with the shoes and ruffle socks. Then she grabbed what looked like some hand made pillow type things. "These are my fat sacks."

"Your what?" the look on my face must have been one for the books. After all Uchiha's don't show emotion, but that moment was an exception.

"Haven't you ever noticed the Sakura Haruno you all know and make fun of is slightly over weight?"

"Well...yeah, but are these seriously...?"

She pulled up the shirt just enough so I could see her perfectly toned stomach and nothing more. Then she did the same for her thighs, before showing me how she strapped on the extra padding to make her look bigger. I pulled the thing off her leg, letting my fingers brush her soft skin. She blushed from the slightly sensual touch, but then got back to business. "These are my glasses and my unibrow. As you have already discovered..." she pushed the items to the side. Then she held up a small case. "These are the color contacts."

This drew me into her eyes again. We stared at each other for a bit before she looked away and held the nasty hair in my face. "This is my wig. And yes, my pink hair is natural."she held the dried out strands next to her silky pink ones so I could see the difference.

"Whats the makeup kit for?"

"Oh this?" she held up the small case of eyeshadow and looked at me. "If I rub a little of the browm on my fingers and then dab it around my mouth I looks like I have peach fuzz. You know, like a mini mustache."

"Wow you thought of everything didn't you?"

"Of course, when I do something I get the job done one hundred percent. An Uchiha of all people would understand that right?" she smirked a little.

"I do...so what's that? Are you hurt?" I said gesturing towards the ace bandage on the bed.

She looked at me before she grabbed her old clothes again, pulling something from inside the shirt. She held it up first, "this is a really tight sports bra that holds in my breasts, and then I wrap the ace bandage around my chest so I look flat. Like I said. Sakura Haruno does everything one hundred percent."

"And what was your goal?"

"To be the most likely unattractive female this school has ever seen." she smiled.

"Why?"

She seemed to shut down again, the light in her eyes dimmed a bit, clouded with unmistakable terror. Just what has this girl seen?. "I have my reasons. Not all girls like attention ok?"

I leaned back on my bed and folded my arms over my chest. Trying to act like it wasn't that big a deal. "Ok...then what's your story?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has a story, im just not usually interested in other peoples. You intrigue me Sakura Haruno. So enlighten me."

She looked at me doubting every word I spoke. "Well some stories aren't supposed to be told. Memories shouldn't be repeated."

She grabbed her stuff and as she was reaching for the door knob, so close to escaping, I spoke again. "You do realize come Monday morning everyone will know."

"You wouldn't..." she turned back to look at me, her glare trying to annihalate my entire existence. I stood up and made my way to her, standing so her shoulder was brushing my chest.

I smirked the way all Uchiha's do when we know we've won. "And tell me Sa-Ku-Ra..." I whispered in her ear, "...what do I have to loose?"

**well that's the first chapter, there probably wont be to many chapters, but it's too long, so im breaking it up. Thanks, and review, it makes me wanna force my friends to type for me :D**


End file.
